vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore (Persona)
Summary Theodore is the Velvet Room Attendant serving Igor during the female protagonist's version of the events of Persona 3 Portable. Somber and somewhat air-headed, he performs his duties faithfully until he falls in love with Kotone Shiomi. Although he appears several times after Persona 3, it is unknown whether he performs the same actions as Elizabeth concerning Makoto Yuki. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Theodore Origin: Persona 3 Portable Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assistant of Igor, Attendant of The Velvet Room Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee Combatant, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Healing, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation depending on the equipped Persona, Invulnerability to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation. High Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, which includes Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness and Possession. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Lavenza, who is superior to Caroline and Justine) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Should be able to keep up with Ren Amamiya, who can react to and use attacks such as Cosmic Flare and Morning Star) Lifting Strength: Class K (should be comparable to Elizabeth, who easily lifted and threw a weakened Erebus into the surface of the Moon) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: At least High. Very rarely gets tired. Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Kotone Shiomi's Compendium and Tarot Cards Intelligence: Combat Genius. Despite his somewhat foreign personality and naivete regarding human society, he is fully capable of keeping up with Kotone Shiomi, and later the other Wild Cards, who are all tactical geniuses, in battle. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. He can theoretically use any Persona from Kotone Shiomi's compendium, but he uses usually uses Uriel, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Sandalphon, Lilith, Abaddon and Beelzebub. He should be at least comparable in skill to the Persona-users of Persona 3, and thus should be able to use Personas in reality. *'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. *'Mabufudyne:' Deals heavy Ice damage / Freezes all foes. *'Maziodyne:' Deals heavy Elec damage / Shocks all foes.. *'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy Wind damage to all foes. *'Mahamaon:' Light: instant kill, all foes. *'Mamudoon:' Darkness: instant kill, all foes. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Diarahan:' Completely heals all wounds inflicted on the target. *'Samarecarm:' Revives and restores an ally to full health. *'Power Charge:' Multiplies the damage of the next physical attack by 250%. *'Marakukaja:' Increases all allies' defense. *'Matarunda:' Decreases all enemies' attack. *'Mutudi:' Cures physical, magical and agility binds. *'Patra:' Cures all status ailments. *'Eerie Sound:' Distresses all foes. *'Sexy Dance:' Charms all foes. *'Poison Mist:' Poisons all foes. *'Tentarafoo:' Makes all foes Panic. *'Evil Smile:' Instills Fear in all foes. *'Infuriate:' Enrages all foes. Key: Persona 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Persona Category:Element Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Characters